


Unspoken

by Kelakair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, I wrote it for Kashi's birthday, M/M, Pre-Shippuden, Top Uchiha Obito, good boy Tobi never lies, sex in the darkness, sort of birthday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelakair/pseuds/Kelakair
Summary: When Kakashi was going to spend his birthday night alone in a cave, someone uninvited appeared in front of him. The masked man claimed to be his big fan, and was willing to celebrate his birthday by fulfilling one wish of his.After realizing who the man actually was, Kakashi asked for one thing.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Unspoken

The mountain would be covered over with heavy snow tonight. 

The light was beginning to fail. Kakashi stopped halfway up the peak and listened for footsteps. His pursuers seemed to have been thrown off by him for some distance, but as long as they didn't give up their search for him, it's only a matter of time before they encountered each other again.

He was already tired. He hadn't had a good sleep for several days since infiltrating into the missing-nin's stronghold, and he had just used Mangekyo Sharingan. Now he was physically and mentally exhausted and desperately needed to rest. The blizzard would cover his tracks and erase his scent, hopefully allowing him a night's respite before continuing his trip back to Konoha.

Kakashi cut his finger with kunai, made a series of hand seals and slammed the ground with his hand. " _Summoning Jutsu!_ "

"Yo," four ninkens appeared in response. Pakkun, who was sitting on top of Bull's head, raised his paw to greet him. Then the pug looked around and sniffed. "Here is... the border of the Nation of Silver?"

"Exactly," Kakashi took a scroll from his pouch and gestured for the ninkens to memorize the scent on it. "These people are chasing me. Help me lure them away."

"No problem," Pakkun replied.

"Good. Now go!"

The ninkens darted into the woods, while Kakashi continued to climb up to an unoccupied cave he had found on his way to the missing-nin's fortress. It looked the same as it had been a few days ago, no sign of people or wildlife around. He patrolled the area briefly and set up some simple traps at the entrance to the cave.

When the night fell and the first snowflake fluttered, the Konoha jonin was already sitting in the cave, poking the fire in front of him lazily with a twig.

The canned soup was bubbling and boiling away. Kakashi had little appetite, so he took a few spoonfuls before putting it aside, then took out and stuffed two soldier pills into his mouth. Chewing the tasteless supplies, he massaged his shins, trying to relax the aching muscles as soon as possible.

_It's been a long time since my last S-rank solo mission, and my body is a little rusty for the intensity. If not for being removed from the position of jonin sensei..._

The massage stopped. Kakashi's thoughts drifted to his students- or rather, _former_ students- as he stared into the fire.

Six months had passed since the disbandment of Team Seven. Sasuke defected from the village and went to Orochimaru's lair to gain the power of revenge; Naruto embarked on a journey of training with Jiraiya, his return date undetermined. Although Sakura remained in Konoha, she had been busy after becoming Tsunade's disciple, and rarely met him.

Kakashi recalled the last time he saw Sakura. It's about two weeks ago, in the corridor of the hospital, when he had just finished a mission as a special backup to help a team of ANBU, and suffered a minor injury when protecting a comrade. His female student skilfully helped him to connect the broken bones, accelerated the natural healing abilities of his body with Mystical Palm Jutsu, and reminded him as she saw him to the door that his birthday was coming up, so remember to take the day off and stay in Konoha, so that they could go out for ramen together that night.

-Speaking of which, what day was his birthday again?

Oh... It seemed to be _today_.

Kakashi sighed. He lowered his head and scratched his spiky silver hair. _I broke the appointment._

He stopped looking forward to birthday after his father's death. Later, after Team Minato was formed, Minato always reminded him of the date and prepared cakes and gifts for him with Kushina, sometimes with Rin, too. The one who had never participated was Obito, either said he forgot it or he's not interested, never giving him anything. Until...

The memory ended here abruptly. Unconsciously, Kakashi raised his hand and touched his left eye, which was covered by his forehead protector.

He then put out the fire, lay down on the army blanket and closed his eyes.

* * *

Having walked on the edge of life and death for years, Kakashi has developed an extraordinary alertness, able to perceive the slightest movement even in his sleep. He woke up suddenly in the dead of night, and immediately realized that there was a stranger in the cave, staring at him, approaching step by step silently and slowly.

Kakashi didn't open his eyes. Pretending he was still asleep, he carefully estimated the distance between him and the man. Three feet, two feet, one foot...

It's now!

The crimson eye snapped open as the forehead protector was lifted. At the same time, he thrust Raikiri in his right hand into the chest of the stranger.

The moment when lightning shone, he saw an orange mask, and something red flickered behind the single hole. And then-

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

The man shrieked dramatically, his hands raised high in surrender. Something in his palms was thrown out in all directions, metal pieces clattered on the ground. He hurried backwards, but stumbled over a bulge, slumped down and cried out in pain.

Kakashi listened speechlessly as the lightning in his hand dissipated. The cries of pain trailed off. An embarrassing silence spread through the cave, and then with a light sound, the uninvited guest somehow lit up a small branch and dispelled the darkness again.

Now Kakashi could finally take a closer look at this man. He was wearing a long, black cloak, his forehead protector loosened at his throat back to front, so Kakashi couldn't see the symbol on the metal plate. As he moved his eyes from the man to the ground, Kakashi's eyes widened slightly- those forehead protectors scattered all over the place belonged to none other than those missing-nins who were tracking him earlier.

"You scared the hell out of Tobi!" The masked man slapped his chest loudly. "Luckily Tobi dodged fast!"

_No... It's not that he dodged fast._

Kakashi's expression became serious. At such a close distance, few people can escape from Raikiri with its speed and explosive power. And he remembered clearly that he had indeed stabbed the man in the stomach, however, it felt like he hadn't pierced through skin and flesh, but just air.

_An ability to make himself intangible... It must be some strange and tricky ninjutsu. He had probably went into the cave in this way previously, so the traps were not triggered at all._

"Who are you?" He inquired cautiously.

"Tobi is an innocent passerby!" The masked man said, pointing as his own face with two forefingers. It seemed that he's trying to be cute, but unfortunately with his strange outfit and hoarse voice, it only made him more weird than cute. "It's snowing hard out there, so Tobi must find a shelter! As compensation for bothering you, Tobi took out the guys who were milling around at the foot of the mountain, so-"

With a flick of his finger, the half-burned branch fell precisely into the extinguished fire. The remaining embers were rekindled and illuminated the entire cave. "Would you please allow Tobi to stay here for one night, _Kakashi-senpai_?"

"You know me?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Of course!" Tobi answered as he cupped his face and squirmed like a large worm. "Tobi is Kakashi-senpai's big fan! Tobi even joined the black ops because of his admiration for senpai!" He carelessly pulled off his forehead protector- now Kakashi finally got a good look at the wave pattern representing Kirigakure on it- and took out a piece of crumpled paper from behind the metal plate, unfolding and showing it to Kakashi as if it's a treasure. "Look! Tobi specially tears out the page about senpai from the Bingo Book and brings it with him, admiring it dozens of times a day!"

_He's an ANBU from Kiri..._

Kakashi looked at the paper. The silver-haired man on it was wearing his ANBU uniform, staring straight ahead with a pair of dead, mismatched eyes. Looking at his younger self, the silver-haired jonin couldn't help but fall into a brief trance; he soon regained his composure, showed a not-so-natural smile and said, "er, so, Tobi-kun?"

"Just 'Tobi' is fine! Senpai called Tobi's name! Tobi is so happy!"

"Well... ok. Anyway, thank you for the praise, though I don't feel I'm outstanding enough to be treated as an example. And there're also many powerful shinobi in Kiri, such as the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist-"

"Tobi doesn't think they're as good as senpai! Momochi Zabuza, who was one of them, was just killed by senpai, wasn't him?"

"No, I didn't-"

"After all, Kakashi-senpai is a genius!" Kakashi's weak explanation was drowned by Tobi's loud voice. The strange Kiri ANBU raised his hands like an excited child. "Senpai was promoted to jonin at the age of twelve, and soon became a war hero with his distinguished service in the battle of Kannabi Bridge! Now senpai is famous as Copy Ninja and Sharingan no Kakashi, and people in every shinobi village know him! How impressive!"

The Konoha shinobi fell into silence as he heard _that_ place.

"Especially now that the Uchiha clan has been exterminated, the first person everyone will think of if they mention Sharingan must be senpai!"

"No," this time Kakashi's retort was much louder and more decisive. But his tone quickly softened again. "You think too highly of me. The blood of Uchiha still exist in the world, and both of them are far more skilled than me in the use of Sharingan. Moreover..."

He paused and didn't finish his words, but only shook his head silently.

"Senpai means that brothers?" Lowering his arm, Tobi tilted his head to look at Kakashi, a finger tapping on his chin. "Well, maybe that's true. And both of them are now missing-nins, which is such a pity... Especially one of them used to be senpai's student."

"..."

"The Uchiha, who once established Konoha together with Senju, was feared for being too powerful and had been ostracized and isolated from the village since the reign of the Second Hokage," Tobi suddenly leaned towards Kakashi. His tone was still dramatic, but the words became acerbic. "The conflict began to intensify after Kyuubi Attack, and now there is finally no Uchiha left in Konoha. Faced with such a situation, will Konoha's seniors feel regret, or... secretly pleased?"

Kakashi raised his head and met Tobi's eye. His expression was still calm, but his gaze sharpened.

"Uh-oh! Senpai's eye is so fierce! Tobi is scared!" Tobi instantly flinched, curled into a ball, and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Tobi didn't mean to pry into Konoha's business! Tobi is just curious!"

"Speaking of which, you're no better than us, are you?" Kakashi said, launching a comeback. "The Village of the Bloody Mist, isolated itself from the rest of the world, was merciless towards clans with bloodline limit, and has held inhumane graduation exams. Now the Fifth Mizukage has just took office, so how about dealing with your own business first before spying against other villages?"

"Senpai is right," Tobi sighed exaggeratedly. "The Fourth Mizukage really left us with a lot of trouble. Especially after his death, Sanbi was also nowhere to be seen. By the way!" He held up a finger, "Tobi previously looked through the dossier of Kirigakure, and it seems that before Yagura-sama, the Sanbi jinchuriki was actually a _Konoha kunoichi_. Did Kakashi-senpai know her?"

Kakashi suddenly gasped.

"Gee that's what happened more than a decade ago," Tobi seemed to be completely unaware of his abnormal reaction and went on. "What a cruel era then... far from how it is now, that even if villages and people hold grudges against each other, they can still sit together and chat peacfully, pretending that nothing has ever happened."

"..."

"The kunoichi that who had Sanbi sealed into her was later rescued by her teammate, but the two were caught up with by ANBU of Kiri on their way back to Konoha. The battle was recorded in the dossier, which said that the ninja who had come to rescue the jinchuriki had fought desperately to protect his teammate, trying very, very hard to make her safe."

"..."

"But neither the jinchuriki, nor the ninja protecting her knew that while they were fighting the Kiri's pursuers, their third teammate got the news and was coming at full speed in the direction of the battlefield. He ran and ran in the pouring rain, afraid that he would be too late to help his comrades, but when he arrived at his destination-"

_"-What he saw was the jinchuriki standing there, while her teammate who had been protecting her, who should have been protecting her, pierced through her chest with his own hand."_

The kunai which had been quietly pulled out fell to the ground with a clang. Fingers shaking violently, Kakashi stared at Tobi, shock written in his widened eyes. The latter slowly turned his head to look at him; behind the mask was a scarlet eye with a windmill pattern in it.

"The jinchuriki's teammate must have wondered... _who_ on earth had killed those Kiri shinobi after he fell unconscious?"

The howl of the gale came faintly from outside. The cave was dead silent, except for Kakashi's breathing, increasingly ragged and heavy. He looked at Tobi in a daze; shock had faded from his eyes, replaced by guilt and agony.

"...It's you. And back then... it's you, too." He breathed, finally found his own voice. His lips under the mask trembled as he struggled to say the name that had been unspoken for years, " _Obi-_ "

"Whose fault does Kakashi-senpai think the jinchuriki's death was?" Tobi interrupted him in a loud voice. "Who should be responsible for it?"

The word that was about to come out of his mouth collapsed into a million pieces under this question. Kakashi hung his head and stared at his still-shaking hands. "...The one who killed her."

He didn't see Tobi's eye narrow in displeasure.

"Eh... does Kakashi-senpai think so?" But when he spoke, there was no extra emotion in his voice. "Tobi doesn't entirely agree though. Although the jinchuriki's teammate was indeed trash who failed to protect his companion-" Kakashi winced a little, "-but something else must also pay for the jinchuriki's death."

Kakashi looked up incredulously. "Is that you who took the Fourth Mizukage-"

"Shh--" Tobi shushed him with a forefinger to the part of the mask where his mouth was underneath. "A secret is no longer a secret once it's spoken out, Kakashi-senpai."

There was a silence.

"But Tobi can tell Kakashi-senpai another secret," Tobi suddenly said. "One that's only shared between Tobi and Kakashi-senpai. Tobi is now carrying out a super-secret mission, S-rank, no time limit. Isn't it awesome?"

"...You should go get some help," Kakashi said quietly. " _Someone_ once told me that teamwork-"

"Is the most useless thing ever," Tobi finished the words for him. "That's what Tobi has learned from his past experience. And this mission must be done by Tobi's own hands... Even a good teammate like Kakashi-senpai is not needed at all."

Another silence.

"After the mission is over, you'll... return to the village, won't you?" Kakashi said, lowering his eyes once again, not meeting Tobi's eye. "Your teammate... has been waiting for you."

This time it's Tobi's turn to be silent.

"Tobi will go see him," he finally said.

Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. The answer seemed to give him somewhat satisfaction. At least for now, he wouldn't, and shouldn't, ask for anything else.

The cave was quiet again. The only sound that could be heard was the twigs cracking in the fire.

"Oh it's Kakashi-senpai's fault that the atmosphere has become so gloomy!" Tobi broke the silence, cupping his own face and looking at Kakashi. "It's senpai's birthday today, isn't it? Time to do something happy... Right! How about senpai making a wish? Maybe Tobi can fulfill it for senpai!"

"... Can I wish for anything?"

"Only something that can be fulfilled right now, but not pursuing the past or planning the future."

A moment of silence, and then Kakashi reopened his eyes. He pulled down his mask, revealing his pale face.

"In that case," he said quietly, a desperate determination in his eyes. "I wish-"

He said it in a tone as if it were a casual conversation.

" _-You could have sex with me here._ "

"..." Tobi, who has been squirming, suddenly froze.

"For shinobi who have been out on mission alone for a long time, it's no big deal for them to help each other to relieve desire, is it?"

Tobi remained motionless, just like a lifeless stone statue. The tension in the cave was almost palpable. Something was silently accumulating and brewing, on the verge of eruption.

Kakashi's eyes turned dismal. "Sorry. I brought up an abrupt-"

"Alright," Tobi suddenly cut him off. "Tobi is a helpful good boy, after all. But Tobi is shy, so senpai must put out the fire."

"Okay," Kakashi agreed, not showing much elation even though his wish was being fulfilled.

"Two strangers meet by chance, so they cuddle up together for warmth on a cold day. After dawn, neither of them will talk about it again, as if nothing ever happens." Tobi looked at him, "Kakashi-senpai gets the idea, right?"

"Yes."

"A promise?"

"A promise."

* * *

The fire went out.

They embraced in the darkness, fumbling to undress each other. At first they were reserved, but soon became eager, almost roughly ripping clothes off each other's bodies. They were finally naked, chests pressed together, limbs intertwined; Kakashi reached out for Tobi's face, only to touch the cold, hard mask.

"Tobi will do it himself," the man hovering over him said and grabbed his hand.

Hair rustled against the fabric and the mask was set aside on the ground. A pair of hands cupped Kakashi's face, lips found his to press down. From tentative to aggressive, they kissed with extreme enthusiasm, taking the initiative in turn, tongues entwining with erotic wet sounds.

There was a deep, jagged scar at the right corner of Tobi's lower lip. Kakashi ran his tongue over it, feeling stung as if the tip of his tongue was cut by the edge of the wound, and the pain drilled down to his heart. Under the cover of darkness, he raised his hand silently, trying to touch the other man and figuring out if the entire right side of his face was scarred; but Tobi sensed his intention and held his hand firmly to the ground with their fingers interlocked.

"It's just a mutual favor... No need for extra intimacies, Kakashi-senpai." Tobi said as his lips brushed against Kakashi's.

Kakashi gave up resisting. He slowly relaxed after a while. "You can let go of my hand. I..."

His words stopped abruptly and dissipated in the cold air.

A brief silence. Then Tobi loosened his grip on Kakashi and began to kiss him all the way down from his lips, caressing his chest and the small of his back with gloved fingers. Kakashi put his hands on Tobi's shoulders; he didn't try again to touch the man's face, instead just rubbing Tobi's short hair close to the nape of his neck with fingertips.

The hair was the same as when he was a child. Thick and spiky, as if reflecting its owner's stubbornness.

Tobi sild his hand down. Kakashi cooperatively took off his own pants and kicked them aside. Tobi took hold of the half-erected cock and gave it a few careless strokes before taking it into his mouth.

The member was enveloped in the wetness and warmth of the other man’s mouth. Kakashi gasped and held his breath for a good ten seconds before he slowly exhaled with a shudder. Now he could no longer control his voice, moaning through parted lips in the darkness to the rhythm of Tobi bobbing his head up and down.

It’s just like a ridiculous dream... yet so real and clear that he was willing to wallow in it forever.

Kakashi struggled when his reached his orgasm. "I... I'm close," he panted, pressing down on Tobi's shoulders, trying to get out of the other man's mouth. "You… Ughhm!!"

Instead of pulling himself off Kakashi’s dick, Tobi hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard at the head. The silver-haired jonin let out a guttural moan and subconsciously covered his mouth, but still involuntarily come in Tobi's mouth. He arched his back, and collapsed onto the army blanket when the climax was finally over, his chest still heaving violently.

He lay there limply, and felt Tobi, who sat up straight on his knees, lift his legs and press them to his chest, so he obediently hugged them for the other man. There was a slight rustling, and then fingers without gloves rubbed around his entrance with something damp and sticky, which Kakashi realized was a mixture of Tobi's saliva and his own semen. The man slipped one finger, and Kakashi deliberately calmed his breathing, trying to relax his body and restrain his instinctive reaction of clenching.

Without lube, the stretching was difficult and slow. Kakashi couldn't see Tobi, but he could feel the hot breathing between his legs.

"It’s okay," he couldn't help but urge. "Just fuck me now."

"No," Tobi declined his invitation. "Not until Kakashi-senpai is fully prepared. It's the precious birthday present, which shouldn’t make senpai feel pain."

"If it's you, it doesn't matter even if it hurts- Nghh...!!!"

The feeling of being torn apart suddenly exploded in his lower body, so painful that Kakashi temporarily lost the ability to vocalize. He lay there stiffly, as if he was paralysed by a seal, afraid that any slight movement would double the pain.

"Good, it's not bleeding," Tobi said as he touched the rim of Kakashi’s hole and sank in further until he was fully inside the jonin. Tobi bent down and held Kakashi gently as the silver-haired man snuggled up to him, licking off the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Not again, Kakashi-senpai. Don't give Tobi any more chances to make you suffer. Otherwise..."

Without finishing his words, he gripped Kakashi’s legs over his shoulders and bent the younger man in half, retreating almost fully before thrusting back inside.

They both stopped talking. All that could be heard in the darkness was the sound of flesh slamming, harmonized by the ragged breathing and repressed groan of both men. Gradually, the pain faded and a lance of heat spiked through Kakashi's body from where they were joined. Kakashi spread his legs and wrap them around Tobi's hips, his left arm on the man's broad back, welcoming him with full openness; only his right hand remained pressed to the ground, clenching and unclenching as if struggling, his nails scraping the ground in a masochistic way.

The hand finally clenched into a fist. Faint blue light began to dance in his palm.

"Tobi," he gasped. "Let me have a look at you ......"

The moment the lightning illuminated the cave, a hand covered Kakashi's eyes, blocking his full view. Tobi punished him with a fierce thrust, making his clenched fist tremble. The glow wavered, casting bizarre shadows on the rock wall.

"It's just a one night stand, and _you_ 've promised _me_ ," Tobi whispered in Kakashi's ear. This time there was not even a hint of dramatic tone left in his voice, instead a dangerous warning.

_"Don't break your word... Kakashi."_

The light of Raikiri dimmed, flickering like a dying butterfly, lingering and flapping its wings. Finally the butterfly died, and Kakashi's fist unclenched feebly.

"...Sorry," he choked, his usual calmness and composure falling apart. "I'm sorry... It's all my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"Enough." A finger pressed against his lips. Tobi's voice didn't show any accusation, but the cold detachment was more unbearable than anything. "Why are you apologizing to me? Don't forget... We're strangers who just met today."

"..."

Kakashi no longer spoke. He put his arms around Tobi, lifting his hips to take the man deeper. Fortunately, Tobi didn't push him away, and instead held Kakashi tighter, continuing what had been previously interrupted, doing the most intimate thing in the world with this stranger.

The hot and hard cock buried inside him was throbbing, and every thrust was faster, harder, and deeper than the last one. Kakashi knew Tobi was close; he clung to Tobi and locked him with his own limbs. "...Cum inside me!" He breathed sharply between thrusts, almost begging, his voice trembling as Tobi fucked him brutally.

But Tobi managed to break free of Kakashi's grip at the last second and withdrew to come between his legs.

"It's not easy to get cleaned up here," he said gently yet ruthlessly. "Kakashi-senpai has to travel back to Konoha tomorrow, so it'll be uncomfortable to keep the semen inside."

Except for having sex, he was too stingy to fulfill any of Kakashi's additional wishes.

Having been exposed to the cold air for a long time, they could no longer draw warmth from each other. They lay there in silence for a while, then Tobi climbed off Kakashi. The very next thing he did was to put his mask back on.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

They each fumbled in the darkness to get redressed. By the time Tobi lit the fire again, the two shinobi had been fully clothed again as if nothing had happened.

Tobi and Kakashi stared at each other and then averted their eye at the same time.

"Get some rest," they said in unison, turned their backs to each other, and kept awake until dawn.

* * *

Early the next morning, the snow stopped.

The two ninjas stood outside the cave, facing each other wordlessly.

"Thanks," this time it's Kakashi who spoke first. "I've never received such a wonderful birthday present for many years."

He flashed Tobi a polite smile, hiding all emotions in his curled eyes.

"...Hmm."

"I hope the next time we meet each other, it can be at another place, on another occasion, and in another way."

Tobi was silent for a while.

"It will be," he replied.

"Is that a promise?"

This time the silence was longer.

"Yes."

Kakashi lowered his head and kicked away a small lump of snow at his feet. "Then... I'm leaving."

He turned around and jumped onto the tree without looking back, running and leaping through the woods at full speed. The shattered snow fell to the ground, shimmering in the sunlight like crystal.

After a while, Kakashi stopped and gazed back at where he had come from. Although he could no longer see the cave, a strange feeling in his heart told him that Tobi was still standing there, looking in the direction he had left.

 _Just leave it that way for now,_ he told himself inwardly.

Having killed Rin and broken his promise, he was in no position to pursue what Tobi had been up to for more than a decade, to question that why Tobi had never returned to Konoha, or to interfere in or even stop Tobi's revenge. He didn't even know if he was still in any position to speak out that name now.

_Keep it a secret. Never interfere in any way. Pretend that nothing has ever happened._

If this was what Tobi wanted him to do, he would comply.

He only hoped that one day, in Konoha, in some quiet night, he would hear someone knocking gently on his window. That he could see the man finally willing to take off his mask and face him as who he had been. Even if their looks failed to survive the ravages of time and fate, and they were no longer young, never able to find back the happiness and integrity they once had, at least after everything was over, he could still hear the other man say to him, _I'm back._

He would always wait until that day came.

* * *

......

Two years later.

Konoha was disfigured by Pein's Shinra Tensei. Most of silver-haired jonin's body was buried in the rubble, the pattern of Mangekyo Sharingan frozen in his left eye.

Kakashi looked up into the sky, feeling his vision gradually blurring, narrowing and darkening.

_Well, I guess this is it for me._

_Obito... I'm sorry._

_For more than a decade, you were living somewhere, but I thought you were dead; then I knew you are alive, yet I have to face death here._

_We're never able to be side by side again._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 9/15/2017. I just can't wait another half a year to translate and post it. :P  
> Please regard the end as the scene in canon, which means Kakashi would be brought back to life soon. And that's why I didn't tick the warning "Major Character Death".
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! Please let me see your feedback! ❤


End file.
